nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LexiLexi
Main page edit I am pretty sure I asked you to make the first draft in a userspace sandbox before you touch the main page. EDIT: The reason I asked you to do that was so that I could test the compatibility of the new main page with the Monobook skin (which many regulars here prefer) and low resolutions. You obviously neglected that, and I am not letting anything that hasn't been thoroughly tested onto the main page. --Koveras Alvane 07:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I apologize; I hadn't seen your response and for some reason wasn't notified of it, and I assumed you just hadn't replied. Had I seen it, I would have done it that way. Is there anything in particular you would like me to do now? I just think it would be really beneficial of the main page had a section for the new movie, but that's just a suggestion. LexiLexi 18:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well the first thing I'd like you to do is to switch your layout to Monobook and test your new Main Page under it. I have made a copy of your last edit on User:LexiLexi/Sandbox. On the New Wikia look layout, the page width of the Main Page is broader than the rest of the pages (including your sandbox) but under Monobook, it is the same. First thing to do is to fix the poll box: under Monobook, it is too wide and goes off the window edge. Then, there is an issue with spacing: because Monobook content space is wider than New Wikia layout, the left and right columns on the main page are placed too far apart, which is ugly. My tip would be to work with percentages rather than pixel widths. :Also, you need to define who is gonna be the one updating the Featured Video, the Gallery (which is empty, btw), and the Poll. Because I am not doing that but I also don't want any ancient widgets slumbering away at the Main Page for years, like on some other wikis. Either they are updated by someone regularly, or they have to go. :EDIT: Also, you have uploaded a number of "slider" images but I don't get what they are used for. In any case, as Hayes pointed out, two of them (Slider1 and Slider2) do not look like they are from official sources, and we don't allow unofficial images/fanart on the wiki except under very specific circumstances. --Koveras Alvane 07:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi- I changed the sandbox page to your liking. I changed the widths to fit Monobook- let me know if that is all okay. Keep in mind that because it is on a page, and not a mainpage, it could look squashed. LexiLexi 18:16, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Look, it's not "my liking", it's a general concern with compatibility of the site. ^^; I see you have removed the updatable boxes... well, if that's OK with you, I don't mind. As for the Content box, it now slides under the Helping Out box. :-/ I see you are determined to use the tags, but why don't you just make a nested div design directly? EDIT: Sorry for late reply: my laptop burned up today. --Koveras Alvane 19:29, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, you still around? :) I didn't want to scare you away or anything... --Koveras Alvane 20:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) There, that wasn't so difficult. --Koveras Alvane 13:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC)